Lizzie Bennet and the Hogwarts Adventures
by thedizzieprofessors
Summary: It's 7th year and Lizzie, Jane, Charlotte, and the rest of the gang are returning to Hogwarts for the last time. Characters in the style of The Lizzie Bennet Diaries. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Prologue: The First Time

**A/N: Hello there! We hope you enjoy this little brain child of ours.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter of Pride and Prejudice.**

Prologue

It wasn't uncommon for the Bennet family's dulcet tones to be heard around their relatively large village. With three young girls and only a year apart, it was a wonder that they weren't louder. But today, today was a special day for the eldest two sisters, and it all started when an owl swooped down and landed on their kitchen's windowsill. Mr. James Bennet had been expecting this day ever since his twin girls, Jane and Elizabeth, first started showing signs of being magical as toddlers. This was the day that his two beautiful girls turned eleven; it was also the day that Lizzie and Jane received their Hogwarts letters. March 16th was certainly the day to remember in the Bennet household.

Needless to say, the twins were elated beyond belief and the first person they told was Lizzie's closest friend, other than Jane of course, Charlotte Lu. "Whoa, really? That's so awesome! I mean, I thought maybe, you might, but I wasn't sure. But I'm so excited now!" Charlotte gushed her excitement.

The twins just looked at Charlotte in confusion, until the ever bright Jane said, "Wait, you thought?"

Lizzie caught on, "CHAR REALLY?! THAT'S SO FANTASTIC! I'm even more excited now! But it was weird when the owl came. My dad didn't even blink an eye… it was almost as if he had been EXPECTING it…"

Charlotte just put on a knowing smile and walked with the twins back to the Bennet household where Lizzie proudly got out her letter and showed Charlotte, reading it aloud,

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster: Edward Allen Dempsey Gardiner

Dear Miss Elizabeth Marie Bennet,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment.  
Term starts on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,  
Molly Houghton  
Deputy Headmistress."

Jane looked up from her own materials list and over at their father, "Dad, do you know where we can get all these? I've never even HEARD of some of these items, and the robes…no designer I know makes them…"

"Well," Mr. Bennet cleared his throat. "There's a place called Diagon Alley in London where you can get everything on this list. But I haven't been there in quite some years..." The man turned to Charlotte, "Go ask your parents if they would mind us all going as a group, would you? I know that you girls would enjoy that much more than going separately anyways."

Charlotte grinned and ran off back through the Bennet yard and her own to her mother's garden where their house elf was hanging out laundry the old fashioned way, in part to hide the windows from the outside so that any wand-waving done carelessly inside by a window would be masked by the large sheets blowing in the wind. "Mary Louise, are mother and father home yet?"

"Young mistress!" squeaked the recently employed house elf. "Mistress is in her study and Master is off on business in France still." Mr. Lu was a British Ministry of Magic Ambassador and as such often had to travel to other countries to carry out his work instead of sitting at a desk or bringing his work home.

The young Asian smiled at the house elf and quickly ran up to her mother's study before jamming her words all in one very out-of-breath sentence, "LizzieandJanejustgottheirHog wartslettersandtheirfatherwa ntstoknowifwewouldwishtogoto DiagonAlleywiththem."

She slowly caught her breath as her mother quickly deciphered her extremely excited daughter's words. However, to make a point, Mrs. Lu told Charlotte to slow down, "Now, calmly repeat what you said. I will not have my daughters become inarticulate fools."

Maria had come into the room just in time to hear her sister's excited exclamation, "Lizzie and Jane got Hogwarts letters today?!"

"And Mr. Bennet would like to know if we would like to go to Diagon Alley with them," Charlotte was visibly jumping in excitement.

"I suppose that could be arranged, though we should wait for your father to return. Although, knowing the French… it could be another week."

* * *

LIZZIEBENNETDIARIESATHOGWART S LBD HOGWARTS LIZZIEBENNETDIARIESATHOGWART S

* * *

Not being quite close enough to London to justify taking the Knight Bus, the Lu's and the Bennet's flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. "Is it nice to be back?" Mr. Lu asked the Bennet patriarch.

"Definitely strange, and quite a bit nostalgic," he replied. "Now," he turned to the giggling girls, "isn't it about time we go and get your wands?"

They squealed and the group followed Mrs. Lu through the hole and into the bustling streets of Diagon Alley. "First off, Gringotts Wizarding Bank!"

"And time to see whether my wonderful parents cut me off from the family account or gave me one in case of my children being magical…" Mr. Bennet mumbled to himself, holding out some hope, but having funds with him to convert and open a vault if needed. He still carried with him his old copy of the vault key though, just in case.

The group walked into Gringotts and Jane and Lizzie gaped at all of the goblins working at their raised tables, looking down at them as they entered. Mr. Bennet walked up to Lolamak, the goblin-in-charge, at the podium in front, "Bennet vault? I have my key."

"Your mother was expecting you to arrive within the year. She released your inheritance vault to your daughters, so if we may just confirm their biological relation to you and yours to your mother then we may proceed." Mr. Bennet nodded his consent and motioned the twins forward. Lolamak had the three prick their fingers and pressed each to a piece of enchanted parchment. As soon as the blood droplets hit the parchment black lines of ink began to appear, arranging into complete family trees, the blood status of each person listed next to their names. After examining the parchments, the goblin nodded his confirmation, "If both families would follow me, we may access your vaults now." They all followed him down to the precarious metal carts that were a person's only was of accessing their vaults. Lolamak started their descent in the cart and all but he lurched rather uncomfortably at the sudden speed.

* * *

LIZZIEBENNETDIARIESATHOGWART S LBD HOGWARTS LIZZIEBENNETDIARIESATHOGWART S

* * *

Mr. Lu shrank their money bags and the group headed to the south end of Diagon Alley to Ollivander's to purchase each of the girls their very first wands. After having gotten over their queasiness from the speeding metal cart, the girls turned giggly again, all four of them excited, even though Maria would have to wait until next year before she got her wand. But as they stood outside the clearly old, yet well-kept building the four preteens quickly sobered up. Something about the ages-old establishment had a maturing factor.

The bell on the door rang as they walked into the cramped store and Mr. Ollivander rolled from the back of his shop on a ladder. "Ah! Hello Mr. and Mrs. Lu! Lovely to see you again. And Mr. Bennet? I haven't seen you in here since your elder brother bought his wand. Ms. Bennet, how about you first?" he said, motioning to Lizzie.

She stepped forward the little bit that she could and the elderly wand maker studied her as his magicked tape measure floated around her, measuring her from shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and between her nostrils before Ollivander snapped his fingers and it fell to the floor after coiling itself up again. As the tape measure had been doing its job, Mr. Ollivander had been pulling down from his many shelves. "Perhaps Maple with dragon heartstring?" But he grabbed it back almost as soon as she touched it. "No, no. Not the one for you. The wand chooses the wizard- or in this case witch, you know. Maybe Laurel with phoenix feather?" This time Lizzie held on to it for a minute, but again, Mr. Ollivander took it from her, laying it back in the box. "I wonder…" muttered the esteemed wand maker as he held out a third wand for Lizzie to try, which promptly filled the younger of the twins with warmth and started to glow. "Walnut and phoenix feather, eleven and five-eighths inches. This wand will serve you well, Miss Bennet."

"How about the other twin now?" continued the bright wandmaker. Eleven-year-old Jane stepped forward and the tape measure uncoiled itself, repeating all the measurements it had already performed on Lizzie on Jane as Ollivander flitted around his shop, pulling down possible wands for Jane to try and replacing those that had rejected Lizzie in their proper places on the shelves. He cleared his throat and the tape measure again fell to the floor. "Perhaps a nice English Oak?" but Jane had barely touched the wand when Ollivander pulled it back. "Certainly not! Try this," and he handed her a fine Poplar wand with a core of Unicorn hair. Jane waved it but nothing happened so Mr. Ollivander took it back, placing it gingerly back in its box thoughtfully before handing Jane another. As soon as she grasped it, the same warmth her twin had experienced filled her and the shy twin's mouth spread in a wide smile that lit up her entire face in the dimly lit store. "Yes," the elderly man smiled, "I thought so, 13 ¼ inches of alder with a unicorn hair core." The elder Bennet twin kept looking over her wand, entrapped by its simple beauty and elegance.

Charlotte stepped forward, "Ah, Miss Lu! I was wondering when the day would come for your first wand." And the tape measure sprung to life for a third and final time during the party's tenure in the wand shop, repeating the process once more. She was handed a black walnut wand with a unicorn core and the instant she took hold, she knew the 9 ⅞" wand had chosen her. The weathered old man gave her a smile, "I had a notion this wand might be your match. It is quite loyal and will serve you well." The group paid for the three wands and re-entered Diagon Alley, walking back to the Leaky Cauldron to grab some lunch before continuing their shopping that day.

* * *

LIZZIEBENNETDIARIESATHOGWART S LBD HOGWARTS LIZZIEBENNETDIARIESATHOGWART S

* * *

September 1st came quickly, and the girls eagerly boarded the Hogwarts Express, trunks and owls in tow, as they journeyed to their home for the majority of the next seven years. As they were shepherded off the train, they heard the deep voice of William Lucas, games keeper of Hogwarts, calling out to their fellow first years. "Over here please! Firs' years!" The dark-skinned Englishman towered over the mostly tiny eleven-year-olds who were gathered around him. The last couple straggled off of the train and through Hogsmeade Station and Lucas led them up to the boats. "Yer in for a real treat tonight. The lake is calm and the sky is clear. Now group up in the boats and we'll sail off to the castle." There was a small frenzy as the first years claimed boats with their friends, leaving others to fill in the empty spots. Charlotte, Lizzie, and Jane joined a boy with a budding afro, a wide-eyed, innocent-looking young boy, a dark-haired girl with a brooding expression as though she thought everyone else was below her, a blonde boy with brilliant blue eyes, and a tall brunette boy with striking blue eyes. The boats neared the castle and the entire party's eyes widened in awe at the sight before them of Hogwarts Castle in her whole glory, basked in the warm glow of the orange and red sunset.

The first years disembarked from their boats and followed the tall man of African descent up to the castle and through the giant-sized doors and into the antechamber off of the entrance hall where they were met by a tall woman with long, brunette curls. "Thank you, Lucas," she said, dismissing him to the Great Hall for the feast. "Now, welcome! My name is Professor Houghton and I am the Deputy Headmistress here at Hogwarts. In a few moments, I will lead you into the Great Hall where you will join the other students for the start of term feast, but before the meal starts you will be sorted into your Houses. There are four – Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin, and while you are students here, your House will be your family. You shall attend classes with them and eat all meals with your housemates." Lizzie smiled to herself, Charlotte had already explained all of this to her, so she wasn't worried.

Professor Molly Houghton led the students up the steps and right outside the doors to the Great Hall; she peaked in and when she saw the affirmative nod from the Headmaster, she opened the doors fully and led the alphabetized eleven-year-olds down the length of the room to the front where they filed in, half of them waiting to see what task they would have to complete in order to be sorted. Professor Houghton produced a tattered old wizard's pointed hat and placed it on the stool in front of the entire room, which them sprung to life, a mouth becoming apparent and it started its yearly song, but Lizzie wasn't paying attention, too enraptured by the evidence of magic all around them, only coming out of her trance at Jane's poke in her side. The professor started to speak again, "When I call your name, you will come up and place the Hat on your head." She pulled a scroll from her robes. "Bennet, Elizabeth!"

* * *

LIZZIEBENNETDIARIESATHOGWART S LBD HOGWARTS LIZZIEBENNETDIARIESATHOGWART S

* * *

The feast ended, and with a few words of wisdom from the Headmaster, a Professor Edward Gardiner, the House prefects led their houses to the common rooms. Lizzie and Charlotte linked arms as together they walked with their House, following the prefects up to Gryffindor Tower, eager to learn all the secrets the Castle had to offer. Jane and the wide-eyed innocent boy from the boat- Bing Lee, walked with their fellow Hufflepuffs to their Common Room and quarters. Afro boy, Fitz Williams, was the lone Ravenclaw from his pre-Hogwarts friends, but that didn't deter him, and the naturally outgoing boy quickly made friends with his new housemates. The dark-haired girl had a sour expression on her face, in partial disbelief that her own brother, a LEE, had been sorted into Hufflepuff of all places! Caroline was not happy with this, and that was very clear to the boys who could have been fraternal twins, William Darcy and George Wickham. The new Slytherins followed after their prefects down to their quarters in the dungeons.

One thing they all knew, though. Their time at Hogwarts would be life-changing.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, Chapter 1 will pick up during year 7, so stay tuned for all the little twists we have in store! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Last Time

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter of Pride and Prejudice.**

"Lydia! We are going to be late hurry up." Exclaimed Mrs. Bennet rushing through Kings Cross Station. "We don't want to be late for your sisters big moment! The head Boy might be a rich, handsome, young wizard!"

Lizzie and Jane looked at each other in distress. "Hogwarts isn't just about finding a rich, handsome husband." mumbled Lizzie.

"What did you say Lizzie?" Mrs. Bennet asked her daughter watching Lydia run through Kings Cross.

"Nothing Mom."

When Lydia arrived at the wall to get to the Hogwarts Express, Mrs. Bennet gave her three daughters a big hug before sending them to Hogwarts. For Lizzie and Jane, it would be their last year.

Mr. Bennet stood by watching his daughters go through the wall, a fate he could not be happier to see happen for his daughters. Ever since he knew he was a squib he wanted to make sure his daughters would not have the same fate that he had. He kept magic away from them until they received the letters. He didn't want his daughters to feel the shame he felt about not going to Hogwarts. That was all behind Mr. Bennet now. His Lizzie was Head Student. He couldn't believe that this would be the last time he would be sending some of his daughters to Hogwarts.

"Bye Dad," Lizzie said waving as she went through the wall.

"Can you believe that this is our last time going to Hogwarts?" Jane said looking at Lizzie. "I know right? This is the last time, and soon it will be all done. Let's make this year the best of years."

"NERD" Lydia exclaimed pushing Lizzie. "Even the professors agree with me. Headgirl Lizzie. You can't get any more nerdier than that!"

"You could have been prefect this year Lydia."

"Why would I want to be prefect? That is totes boring!" Lydia reached her hand out trying to get a high five from one of her sisters. Jane returned the high five and Lydia smiled at her older sisters.

Across the station, Gigi and William Darcy were getting ready to get on the train. Gigi recently transferred to Hogwarts, from Beauxbatons academy which she had been attending for the last four years of school. Gigi was glaring at her older brother unsure of what she should be doing. Darcy wearing his new robes and his Newsies hat straightened his Head boy badge. When the letter first came Darcy was shocked and honoured that he was chosen to be the head boy.

"Gigi," William Darcy said with a French accent talking to his younger sister, "You got placed in the Ravenclaw house. Fitz is there as well. He will be able to show you around."

Gigi stared at her older brother, "Fine."

"Gigi," Darcy pleaded.

"I agreed that I would come to Hogwarts. I didn't say I would be happy about it." Gigi told him crossing her arms. "Why don't you go ruin somebody elses day. You have that power now. You are the head boy here."

The Darcy siblings look up seeing Caroline and Fitz heading their way. Gigi ran and gave Fitz a hug. "Darcy," Fitz said smiling at his old friend. "I see you moved up in rank, head boy now? You weren't even a prefect. The professors must see how awesome you are."

"I do no not think that is why I was appointed to be head boy Fitz, it must be because of my grades and my dedication to the school."  
"Gigi, want to come find a compartment with me? Your brother is going to have to talk to all the prefects. I would love to see that. Darcy in a social situation."  
Gigi left without saying goodbye to her older brother. Fitz gave Darcy an apologetic look before rushing off after his friend.

"I think he is going to be an amazing headboy. The best one this school ever had. I can't believe they did not pick me to be head girl. I would be better than any one else who got picked."

"Imagine it Caroline, you and I as head students. I'm pretty sure the other three houses would not approve. Two Slytherin head students." Darcy shook his head rolling his eyes at the thought of the other students.

"Why do you not want Gigi in Slytherin? I know you told me she was transferring here but why do you want her Ravenclaw? Wouldn't she have liked to be in the house with her older brother?" Caroline asked.

"I thought it was unwise to have Gigi in my own house, favouritism. It would be better for to be with Fitz in Ravenclaw. She will have a better experience at Hogwarts without her older brother in the same house. The Sorting Hat has the final say. Before that we will not know where she is officially sorted." Darcy said cautiously, avoiding the real reason he did not ask to have her placed in Slytherin. Caroline was a good friend, but he did not want to share all of the details concerning Gigi with her. "Do you know where Bing is?" As Darcy was asking the question, he saw Bing approaching them. "There he is," Darcy told her, nodding a hello at Bing.

"I'll see you later Darcy," Caroline told him brushing her hair off of her face. "We can sit together at the Slytherin table." Darcy nodded a goodbye and joined Bing. Bing and Darcy headed to into the train, passing the Bennets on the way.

Lydia watched as Darcy and Bing walked by. Her eyes growing wide watching them entering the train."Darcy sure turned into a tasty piece of mancake over the summer Did he get contacts? Or finally use magic to fix his eyes? He isn't wearing those" Lydia broke off, seeing her cousin Mary walking towards the train. Mary, like Lydia was in her 5th year at Hogwarts. "- Oh hey, there's Mary!" Lydia said as she rushed off to see her favourite cousin. "Lydia, she never changes does she?" Lizzie said rolling her eyes. Bringing her attention back to the man who just walked by, Lizzie was startled by his appearance. Lizzie was shocked to see a wizard, especially a wizard of Darcy's standing, wearing a Newsies hat. "Is he wearing a Newsies hat? I thought only Muggles wore those. I guess it is popular in the wizarding world as well. Imagine if we told Darcy about him looking like a Muggle." Lizzie said gleefully. "I am sure that he would not enjoy that. A Slytherin boy being told he looks like a Muggle. Everyone would laugh at him after that."

"Lizzie-" Jane started to say.

"Look at all those girls interested in Darcy, what was that two girls in the matter of minutes talking to him. Seriously. What do those girls see in him? He is attractive, I am not going to deny that, but he is an arrogant Slytherin. Darcy and Caroline deserve each other" Lizzie said rolling her eyes.

"Lizzie, be nice." Jane said sweetly.

"Does this have anything to do with a certain Bing? I can see that you are not taking your eyes off of him, you have been especially fixated on him since he came onto the platform." Lizzie teased. Jane face became a deep red. "Lizize it's not like that, we're friends, we are-" Before Jane could finish explaining her relationship with Bing, Charlotte came up behind them asking "You guys ready to get on the train?" "Charlotte!" Lizzie exclaimed giving her a hug. The three girls quickly processed into the train. Right after the girls entered the train the clock chimed 11 times and the train went off to Hogwarts. The three best friends hurried to the prefect compartment.

"Bennets, Charlotte!" Exclaimed a tall brown eyed Gryffindor.

"Oh hi! It's so good to see you." Jane told him smiling.

"Brandon? How was your summer?" Lizzie asked smiling.

"It was great! I see that you made Head girl!" He said nodding at the badge. "I knew you would. You were the only obvious choice."

"Thanks Brandon." Lizzie said blushing.

"Are you guys going to find a compartment now? I was thinking we could sit together. There aren't many train compartments left." Brandon looked at the girls hopefully.

"I'm sorry." Jane started.

"We have to go to the prefect compartment. I'm sorry Brandon."

"Oh that's fine." Brandon said looking in the train compartment next to them. He noticed there was a young girl with short black hair and a boy whom he saw around Hogwarts but never talked to with an afro. He took a deep breath before entering the compartment waving at his fellow Gryffindors. "It seems at though there is room in this compartment anyways. Bye girls!"

The three girls went on their way to the prefect compartment. Lizzie was nervous about explaining to the prefects the jobs they were going to have during the year at Hogwarts. The letter that came from the professors did explain what she needed to tell the prefects, and she has heard the speech before when she was a prefect the year before. But the thought of explaining it to the prefects worried her. She knew that she would be able to do a good enough job but she did not only want to be good enough she wanted to excel and be one of the best head students. Hogwarts ever had. The three girls soon started to walk behind two boys. The boys were already in their house robes except the taller boy was wearing a Newsies hat. Jane recognized the shorter boy straight away. She had shared many classes and snicker doodles with this boy in the Hufflepuff common room. Jane blushed aat the memories, and nudged Lizzie, whispering, "It's Bing and Darcy," as she smiled at the back of one her fellow Hufflepuffs. "Didn't they enter the train a few minutes ago? How are they seriously still wandering the hallway? Well Bing is probably headed to the Prefect compartment. Why is Darcy with Bing anyway? Darcy isn't a prefect." Lizzie murmured back unamused.

When they arrived at the prefect compartment, Bing, Jane and Charlotte all headed to one of the many benches. Lizzie Bennet did a quick search around the room looking for the head boy before resting her eyes on Darcy's badge. "Oh, Darcy. You're head boy?" Lizzie questioned. Darcy nodded before tucking his chin closer to his body.. "We should tell them the prefect duties." Lizzie started again. "Yes," Darcy responded. Lizzie started to explain to the room full of prefects the duties they were going to have this year. Darcy told a few of the points, but it was mostly Lizzie who was explaining the rules. At the end of the presentation, the prefects all left in groups of two to roam the train corridors, to ensure the safety of the students, and to make sure there was no rule breaking. The next to last pair to leave the room, Bing and Jane, waved at their friends and headed out into the train. Lizzie looked up at Darcy who was still standing there stiffly. "Well, I guess we are making the rounds together." Lizzie told Darcy. "So, it would seem." Darcy responded holding the door open for Lizzie. During their rounds, Lizzie tried multiple times to make small talk with Darcy, but he was responding with short, curt answers. After Lizzie and Darcy finished their rounds for the train ride, Darcy thanked Lizzie before leaving her with Charlotte.

Darcy headed to see Bing who was sitting in a compartment with Jane, chatting." As Darcy arrived, Jane was leaving the compartment, and he nodded a greeting before entering."Darcy noticed his friend was grinning. "I see you have enjoyed yourself." Darcy told him. "Yes, Jane is very kind, and sweet. I can't believe I never really talked to her. She has been in the same house as me for seven years and this is the first time we really had the chance to talk. This year we are going to talk a lot more I think." Bing told him smiling. "What about you any girls you fancy? Jane's sister is pretty. She made head girl, too." "There are not many girls here at Hogwarts that deserve my attention. Lizzie Bennet? She is decent enough." Unknown to Darcy and Bing, Lizzie Bennet was still standing outside of their compartment, hearing every single one of the words that were spoken.

Lizzie quickly rejoined Charlotte and Jane fuming. When she walked in the compartment, she glanced angrily at her friends. "How I am supposed to work with him for a year?" Lizzie asked mostly to herself. "With who, Lizzie?" Charlotte asked confused. "Darcy, I was going to ask him a question, and I heard him and Bing talk. He called me decent enough and he said no one at Hogwarts is worth his time." Lizzie said pacing around the compartment. "Decent Enough? Working with that man all year is going to be pure torture. Why in the world did the professors pick him to be head boy? He is an arrogant, selfish Slytherin. I can't believe he called me decent enough." Lizzie sat down angrily in her seat. It was going to be a long final year.


	3. Chapter 2: The Feast

** Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter or Pride and Prejudice.**

As the students filed into the castle, making their way to the sorting and the feast, Gigi felt the eyes on her. People were noticing that her robes had no house on them, and she knew they would start talking. What if they somehow found out about…no, only her and her brother know about that, these people wouldn't find out.  
She was trying her best to blend in when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she saw Professor Houghton standing in the middle of the moving throng of students. "Miss Darcy, will you come with me, please?"  
Following the teacher, she thought to herself, What could I have done? I just got here. They were moving against the crowd, but the students knew to make a path for the professor. Up some stairs and down some corridors, they finally stopped in front of a statue of a gargoyle. Being prompted, Gigi stepped forward as Professor Houghton spoke the password. The statue moved and Gigi was rising towards Headmaster Gardiner's office. The door opened on its own and Gigi, frightened, stepped inside. The walls were lined with bookshelves that were filled to the brim. In the center of the room was a great desk flowing with papers. In front of that was a stool with an old hat on it. Gigi heard Professor Houghton enter behind her as the headmaster descended another set of stairs. "Miss Darcy," he said, his voice soft and calm. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Please, step forward."  
Gigi moved toward the stool a couple of steps as the headmaster continued speaking. "Now then, as I'm sure you're aware, you must be sorted before you can begin your studies here." There was a look in his eyes, one Gigi was too familiar with. He knew what had happened – he probably had to know, being the headmaster and everything. Would he say anything to her? "If you please," he spoke, picking up the hat and gesturing for her to sit on the stool. Never looking away from his eyes, she sat down. She saw him place the hat on her head, then heard a new voice as the headmaster and Houghton turned away to speak with each other. "Well, well, well. A sixth year under me. That's rare indeed."  
"Who are you?" Gigi jumped as the voice reached her ears.  
"I'm the hat upon your head, dear. Don't be alarmed. Ah, I see you're a Darcy. Classic line of Slytherins. But you don't feel like the rest of them. No, you're different. And then there's the matter of your former school – "  
"No. Don't talk about that." Her knuckles tightened on the side of the stool. The professors weren't looking at her or listening to her speak. They knew this was a private moment until the hat chose a house.  
"No worries, I will not. But I have the feeling you don't belong with your brother in Slytherin. No…you would be much better suited in RAVENCLAW." This last word was yelled and received the attention of the professors. "Ah, the hat has chosen," Headmaster Gardiner said, smiling as he came over and took the hat off of her head. "Congratulations, my dear. And may Hogwarts be your home for the next two years." He passed the hat and stool to Professor Houghton, who ran off with them to sort the first years. Gigi went to follow but Headmaster Gardiner stopped her. "We should fix your robes before we join the feast, don't you think?" Gigi looked wide eyed at the man as he lifted his wand. She had been thinking about the robe alterations and how they could be done as she was walking away. With a flick of his wand, her robes suddenly had the Ravenclaw patch and her tie was now the colors of the house. Gardiner smiled as he replaced his wand. "Now then, shall we rejoin the feast?"

Gigi entered the Great Hall as the first years were being sorted. She looked at the tables and almost instantly saw Fitz's hair poking above everyone else. She went over to him and, as she went, spotted her brother. He looked up at her and smiled when he saw the Ravenclaw patch. "Good for her," he whispered as she sat next to Fitz.  
"What was that?" Caroline said to him. He barely glanced at her with his "Nothing" reply. She sighed, hoping to get some conversation going with him. She looked around for something to talk about as the first years sorting finished up when she noticed that one of their friends was missing. Darcy was gathering food on his plate and had picked up his knife and fork when Caroline said, "This place hasn't been the same since George was forced to leave. Ridiculous that they kicked him out."  
Darcy's grip on his knife and fork tightened at the name. "He broke the rules. He abused a fellow Slytherin. Professor Drouillard was right in her actions." He hoped Caroline would drop the subject, but no luck.  
"It still seems unfair to expel him just before the OWLs. He should have been allowed to finish the year. And why are you against him, the three of us used to be good friends. What's happened?"  
"Nothing," he said through gritted teeth. He never looked at her as she spoke, wanting her to get the message that he did not want to talk about this.  
"Well, I think it was all unfair." She flipped her hair and smiled him, but he still wouldn't look up. It was then she noticed his knuckles whitening and his face reddening. "Darcy, what's wrong?"  
"Just…get your food before it's all gone." He continued looking at his food and eating finally. She looked at him for a little longer before shrugging and gathering food on her plate.  
Eventually, his grip loosened on his utensils and he relaxed. He kept looking at his sister finally laughing with Fitz, and he knew it would be better for her here.


	4. Chapter 4: Reconvening

**A/N: Hi again! It's been too long, I know. And I'm sorry, we all are. BUT! We haven't abandoned this story and we don't intend to. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

The professors of Hogwarts were all gathered in the staff quarters, surrounding the central table for their annual post-Welcome Feast meeting. As professors mingled, discussing the students and other professors alike, Headmaster Gardiner stepped forward to the head of the table. Everyone settled in as he began to speak, "So, here we are once again after another successful Sorting. This year's First Years seem like a lively bunch as usual, and I am sure that they will become fine witches and wizards. I also wish to discuss our young transfer, Miss Georgiana Darcy. Professor Weaver, she has been Sorted into your House, so please keep an eye on her. I understand that Miss Darcy would fit right in with her brother in your House," he nodded at Professor Drouillard, "yet the Sorting Hat was quite clear in its feelings that she belonged in Ravenclaw," Edward Gardiner the reclined in his seat as he opened the floor to other professors to start speaking.

"I think she'll do well in Ravenclaw, Edward," Professor Colette Drouillard said. "William has nothing but praise for his younger sister and from how quickly she entered the Hall and sat down with Fitz, she already has friends in her House."

"But how will her being here affect William?" inquired Molly Houghton. "Obviously under better circumstances she would have begun here five years ago; my Inner Eye foresees great turmoil surrounding the Darcy family by the year's end." If any of the professors scoffed at this information, they certainly didn't dare do so with Rebekah and Colette present after the events of one year prior and hearing the Divination professor's vision after the fact.

"Let's turn to a more positive topic, shall we," interjected Professor Rebekah Weaver, "such as our Head Boy and Girl for the year? What of Lizzie, did she decide to occupy her room in the Head dorm?"

Professor Gatt shook her head, "She has decided to remain in the Gryffindor dormitories for now, but I made it clear that she's allowed to move into the Head dorm if she ever wants to during the course of the year. Am I right in saying that William is taking his room and not staying with his fellow Snakes?"

Colette smiled, "You are. He just…he hasn't been the same since…" she trailed off. "I think they will work well together.

~~~LBD at Hogwarts~~~

Lizzie Bennet sunk down in one of the crimson armchairs in front of the cracking fire and sighed, looking over at her best friend Charlotte, "This is really it, isn't it? Our final year at Hogwarts."

"I know," Charlotte replied, staring into the fire. "Crazy, right? I feel like we were just celebrating our letters together." She looked over at her best friend, who had turned back to the fire. Charlotte began to speak hesitantly. "H-hey. How come you're not living in the Head Students dorm this year? I've heard it's the best dorm in the school and I was gonna live vicariously through you." She chuckled, but kept staring at Lizzie, waiting for an answer.

She just shrugged. "I just…would miss this place, and all my friends here, too much. You know? Besides, I'd have to live with Darcy, and we both know how well that would go." She smiled at Charlotte, who returned it. Darcy was neither of their favorites, and the thought of living with him for a whole year, especially for Lizzie, was not the most pleasant thought.

~~~LBD at Hogwarts~~~

Darcy walked into the Head Students dorm and sighed. He had hoped Lizzie would join him in the dorm, but once he walked in, he saw that that wasn't going to happen. He looked around the empty room before walking over to his room to get ready for bed.

* * *

**Too short, I know! But we felt it ended in a good place. Please leave a review, constructive criticism is always appreciated!**


End file.
